ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Dome
, or 'Blackdoom'https://youtu.be/H8v7djRu1Xw was the second saucer beast who was summoned by Black Directive. It originated from a black hole as a modified space crab. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 0.7 ~ 45 m *Weight: 16 kg ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Black Star History Ultraman Leo After Ultraman Leo brutally killed Silver Bloome, Black Directive used his crystal ball to summon his second saucer beast, Black Dome. The crustacean-like beast was quick to transform and head to the Earth. Due to the destruction of MAC by his predecessor, there was no warning for humanity. But as the saucer creature flew through the sky, a group of children spotted the monster's descent and took pictures. Reacting to the flashes, Black Dome emitted some return, attracting it to the children. Upon its master's command, Black Dome unfolded its true form and began its onslaght with its acid foam and pincers. Luckily for the city, Gen arrived on the scene as the beast badly injured the children's parents. Taking a piece of metal, he drove it into a crack in the monster's exoskeleton. Hit in the weak spot, the monster roared in agony and retreated into its small form. Black Dome was eventually discovered by Gen and a young boy, causing it to become its giant form again. The beast pursued the two, but Gen transformed right as it was about to reach him. Leo took on the beast, but was soon burned with acid. With his foe stunned, Black Dome attacked him, managing to pin him on the ground with his pincer but Leo broke free and spun rapidly in the air, knocking the acid off. The monster tried to attack again with its acid but Leo avoided it. With an opening, Leo fired the Leo Cross Beam into the beast's mouth, causing acidic foam to erupt from all over the monster's body. Roaring in pain, Leo put Black Dome out misery with his Shooting Beam, blowing the monster to bits. Trivia *Black Dome's sound when he hovers in the sky would be later reused for creatures such as Absorba, Demos, and Black Terrina. *Black Dome's design is based on horseshoe crabs and fiddle crabs. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Like his kin, Black Dome can transform into a saucer form to fly through space. He can also hover the air outside of this form. *Flashes: Black Dome can emit flashes of light from his body he uses foe communication. *Size Change: Like most Black Directive's saucer monsters, Black Dome can alter his size at will. * : Black Dome can spit a chemical foam from his mouth containing the digestive enzyme pepsin, capable of dissolving buildings and people in seconds. *Pincer: Black Dome has a strong pincer on his left arm he can use effetively melee combat. Weakness Due to the manner in which he communicates, Black Dome can be easily distracted by flashes of bright light. The places were his armored exoskeleton meet are very sensitive to damage, to the point that even a small piece of metal being driven into one of these areas can force him into retreat. Black dome flying.png Gallery Black-Dome I.png BLACK-DOME I.jpg BLACK-DOME-LEO.jpg References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo